We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do
by Lora
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote the other night when I got bored. It takes place in the future and has Shelle, Brimi and Phloe pairings. Please readreview and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter One

We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do ~ Chapter One

I'm not quite sure where I'm heading with this story, so you'll have to read and see. Please read + review!!!! Ideas are welcome.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the creators of Days of Our Lives.

As I stepped off of the airplane, I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't believe it, I was finally home in Salem after five years away in Texas. I still wasn't quite sure why I had left Salem in the first place, but I was glad I did. In the past six years, I had overcome the past and moved on. I had finally found the man of my dreams, and he was not going to break my heart like Shawn had.

"Mommy! Mommy!" my four year old daughter, Chelsey, said as she tugged on my hand.

"What honey?" I replied.

"I think Daddy's lost."

"Why do you say that? Where is he anyway?"

"He went that-a-way!" Chelsey said, pointing at the pathway to baggage claim.

"Oh, sweetie, he just went to get our luggage," I replied, picking her up so she wouldn't get lost as we headed to the baggage claim area.

"Oh," Chelsey replied as she placed her hand on my very large stomach. "Mommy, when is the stork gonna bring my baby brother or sister?"

"Very soon, honey, hopefully very soon," I replied as I saw my husband coming towards us, carrying our bags. "Here, let me help you honey."

"I can handle it, if you can handle Chelsey," my husband, Mark, answered. 

He was the perfect picture of a tall, dark, and handsome cowboy. He wore his hat at just the right angle to show off his blue eyes, and he had the perfect tan. Not only was he one of the most handsome men in the world, he was a loving and caring husband and father, and that's what made me fall in love with him, he always knew what I needed. 

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could've carried anything else," I said, smiling at him.

"I knew that," Mark said, bending down to kiss me on the top of my head.

"Excuse me," Chelsey said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Mark said, bending down to kiss my stomach.

"No silly, me. You didn't kiss me!" Chelsey said.

"And how could I forget to kiss my little princess?"

"I don't know, but you did!" Chelsey said as her father kissed her.

"So, where are we supposed to meet your family at?"

"In the front lobby I think. It's this way," I replied, leading him to the front lobby.

We walked into the front lobby and found Shawn Brady waiting on us. He hadn't changed since the day I'd left. He was still the same tall, dark, and handsome man I'd left years ago. Was it just me, or did I have a thing with tall, dark, and handsome men? 

"My, you haven't changed a bit!" I said as I walked over to him. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're at the church, telling everyone where to put everything," Shawn replied. "And who is this cute little girl? She looks just like you, well, except the brown hair."

"This is Chelsey, my daughter, and this is Mark, my husband," I answered, motioning towards Mark. "Honey, this is Shawn Brady."

"Nice to meet you," Shawn said, putting out his hand.

"You too," Mark said, shifting the bags so he could shake Shawn's hand.

"Here, let me help you with those," Shawn said, grabbing a couple bags.

"Thanks! I couldn't get anyone else to help me," Mark said, teasing me.

"Hey, I offered," I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't want to risk hurting our baby," he said, kissing the top of my head once more.

"Well guys, let's get going. The limo's out front," Shawn said, leading us to the limousine.

Later at the church...

"...So, that's how we met," I said, finishing the story of how Mark and I had met in Texas.

"Maybe I should go to Texas and forget to put gas in my car. I'd do it if I had the promise that I'd meet a handsome cowboy," Mimi said.

"Hey, what about me?" Brady asked, looking at Mimi.

"Oh, honey, I'll still marry you, even though you aren't the cutest man in the world," Mimi said jokingly as she looked up at Brady.

"I think that's reason to call off this wedding. Dad, we're..." Brady said trying to act serious as Mimi interrupted him.

"Still getting married, even though you aren't the cutest man in the world to everybody, you are to me," Mimi said, reaching up to kiss him and hold his hands.

"Well, you're all that matters," Brady replied.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Excuse me. Little eyes over here," I said, pointing at Chelsey.

"Oh," Brady said, looking at Mimi. "We'll finish this later."

"Nope, not until tomorrow after the wedding Mister," Mimi said pointing a finger at Brady.

"I don't know if I can wait," Brady said, grabbing Mimi's hands.

"Well, you'll have to, cause us girls are off to my apartment for a little celebrating," Mimi said, kissing Brady and then coming over to join Chelsey and me.

"Fine then, if Belle's taking my fiancee, I'm taking her husband," Brady said, walking over to Shawn and Mark. "Come on guys! We're gonna have our own kinda fun."

"No s-t-r-i-p-p-e-r-s," I said, spelling out strippers so Chelsey wouldn't ask any questions. "At least not until my husband leaves."

"But please Mommy," Brady said, giving me his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, I mean it," I said warning him.

"Ok Tink, but only cause I haven't seen you in forever," Brady said, giving me a hug. 

"Well guys, let's go," Shawn said, heading for the door.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner," Chloe said, coming in the door. "We had a little problem at home with Alex. He would not let me leave until he went to sleep. I sure hope he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night. Hey Belle!"

"Hey Chloe! Who's Alex?" I asked, hugging her.

"Oh, he's my son. Oh my goodness, I forgot to wake up Philip before I left!" Chloe said, grabbing her phone out of her purse.

I introduced Chloe to my husband and daughter and we were off to Mimi's apartment after Philip arrived.

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Please review and tell me what you think so far!!!


	2. Chapter Two

We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do ~ Chapter 2

At Mimi's Apartment...

"So girls, what do we want to do?" Mimi asked as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Play Barbies!" Chelsey exclaimed.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Mimi said, taking Chelsey by the hand and leading her to the couch.

"Honey, why don't you play Barbies while we talk? Does that sound like a good idea?" I said as I followed Chloe to sit on the other couch.

"Ok Mommy," Chelsey said as she began combing her Barbie's hair.

"So girls, what have I missed since I've been gone?"

"Nothing really. Philip and I got married four years ago and we had Alex, and I just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant again," Chloe said patting her stomach.

"Oh my goodness! That's great!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. "The second's not as bad as the first," I smiled, patting my rather large stomach. "And what's up with you Mimi, I mean besides being engaged to my brother?"

"Well, not much," Mimi said.

"Yeah right, Meems," Chloe said grinning at Mimi. "Are you gonna tell her or do I have to?"

"I'll tell her," Mimi said shooting Chloe an evil eye.

"Tell me what?" I asked curious.

"Brady and I are thinking about adopting. One of my coworkers just had a baby and doesn't want to keep her, so she's putting her up for adoption, and we were talking about adopting her."

"Oh, Mimi, are you going to?" I asked.

"Yeah, we go and pick her up before we go on our honeymoon," Mimi smiled.

"So, you're taking her with you?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Kirsten. She let us name her."

"Oh, that's great! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"And I will be too after tomorrow. Well, only by marriage, but that doesn't mean that I can't spoil Chelsey," Mimi said looking down at my sleeping daughter.

I looked over at Chelsey who was now asleep, leaning against Mimi, holding her Barbie doll securely in her arms.

"I think she already thinks you're her aunt," I said, smiling at them. "I can move her if you're not comfortable."

"No, I'm completely fine," Mimi said as she looked down at Chelsey.

Ring! Ring!

"That's my phone," I said, taking the cellphone out of my purse. "Hello? Oh, honey, why? I understand. Chelsey and I will be home in a couple days. Yeah, I'll tell her. I love you, too. Bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

"Let me guess. Mark?" Chloe asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, they had a little problem at the ranch," I said as I looked down at the phone still in my hands. A tear ran down my cheek.

"What's the matter?" Chloe asked, placing a reassuring arm on my shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

"It's nothing. I just... I've been trying to get him to sell the ranch and move back here. He had an interview tomorrow before the wedding. We were really trying to move back here," I said, crying.

Mimi got up off the couch and came over to hug me.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Chelsey asked sleepily as she sat up on the couch.

"Nothing sweetie. Daddy had to go back home, but he said to tell you that he loves you very much and he'll see you when we get home," I said, standing up and going over to her. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Chelsey nodded and yawned.

"Girls, I'm gonna take her to the hotel. We'll see you in the morning. Bye," I said, gathering Chelsey's things and picking her up.

"Bye Belle. Bye Chelsey," Chloe and Mimi said in unison.

"We'll see you later. Call me if you want to talk, ok?" Mimi said, walking us to the door.

"Ok," I said, giving her a quick hug before exiting the apartment.

Later at the hotel...

"...and they lived happily ever after," I said as I covered Chelsey up.

"Night-night little baby. Night-night Mommy. I love you," Chelsey said with her eyes closed.

"We love you, too," I smiled as I bent down to kiss her forehead. "And Daddy loves you too."

Knock! Knock!

"Mommy's gonna get that and then I'll get in the bed, ok?" I said, heading to the door, tying my bathrobe.

"Yes," I said, opening the door to find Shawn standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Mark asked me to come and check on you. I called Mimi's apartment and she said that you had already left."

"Thanks for coming over," I said, giving him a hug. "Come on in."

"Are you sure? You look like you were going to bed."

"Well, I was, but I don't want to be alone right now."

"Ok," Shawn said, following me into the room.

"So, what's going on with you?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't join the Marines, I..."

"Oh my goodness!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I became a..."

"No, not oh my goodness that. Oh my goodness, I'm having a contraction."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Well, don't just stand there... Oww... Oww... Ouch!!!" I screamed.

"Breathe, take deep breaths. Lay down there, good thing I didn't go off to the Marines," Shawn said as he knelt down at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna deliver this baby. I'm a doctor now. I deliver babies everyday."

"Thank goodness! Owww...Ouch!!!!" I screamed.

"What's the matter Mommy?" Chelsey said, sitting up on the other bed.

"Reach Mommy the phone. I'll dial Aunt Mimi's number and you tell her Mommy's having her baby."

"And tell her to call an ambulance too," Shawn added.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!!


	3. Chapter Three

We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do ~ Chapter 3

Moments later, I found my newborn son and I in the back of an ambulance, heading to the hospital. After a few minutes of riding in the back of an ambulance, we arrived at the hospital. They wheeled my son and I into the emergency room and I saw Shawn, Mimi, and Chelsey waiting for me.

"Shawn," I said.

He walked over to the bed and they stopped pushing me for a brief moment.

"Can he come with me?" I asked, looking at the nurses.

"Yes, he is the doctor here," one of the nurses answered.

I took his hand and he walked with me as they wheeled me into a room. An instant later, a nurse came in and took my son to the nursery to get cleaned up.

"Shawn," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Will you call Mom and Dad and tell them I had the baby?"

"It's already been done. Mimi called Brady and he called your parents. They'll be here in just a few minutes," Shawn said, taking my hand and patting it.

"Thanks," I said, placing my hand on top of his.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For helping me have this baby, and coming over when you did. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there."

"No problem, but actually you should be thanking your husband for asking me to go over there."

"That reminds me, I have to tell him."

"Here," Shawn said, handing me the phone. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks. Can you bring Chelsey in here when you come back?"

"Sure," Shawn said as he left the room.

I quickly dialed the number to the ranch in Texas.

"We're not home right now. Please leave your name and number and we'll call you when we get back," Mark's voice said over the answering machine.

"Mark, honey, I just had our baby. Seven pounds, six ounces. Call me when you get this. I've got my cellphone. Love ya! Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. I placed my cellphone beside me on the table.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Chelsey said as Shawn carried her into the room. "Can I see bubby again? Pleeeeease?"

"Yes sweetie, but when Grandma and Grandpa get her, you have to go with them because it is way past your bedtime," I said as Shawn brought her over and placed her on the bed. I got up and walked to the baby's bed and got him out. I brought him over to the bed and sat down beside Chelsey.

"I'm gonna leave and give you some more privacy. I have to go check on some other patients anyway. That's what I get for coming here, but it was worth it," Shawn smiled at me.

"You can come back anytime. You're like family. You always have been," I smiled back at him.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Shawn said as he left the room.

"Mommy, what's his name?"

"I'll let you help me out with that. Should it be Michael Lawrence or Christopher Andrew?"

"Christopher Andrew," Chelsey said, not quite sounding like Christopher Andrew.

"Christopher Andrew Brown," I said, looking down at my sleeping son. "Your big sister helped name you. Do you want to call him Chris? It's easier to say than Christopher, but that's still his name."

"Chris," Chelsey said, pronouncing the r like a w.

"Knock! Knock! Can we come in?" my mother said as she and my dad came into the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Come on in," I said as I looked up.

"How are you feeling? Mimi told us Mark had to leave and she told us about you trying to move back here."

"I'm fine, Mom," I said as I got back underneath the covers on the hospital bed.

"Boy, we've got a lot of catching up to do. I wish I could have traveled to Texas more often to see you."

We sat there for a few more minutes talking. Mom and Dad both held Christopher before the nurse came in and took him into the nursery. When my parents left, they took Chelsey with them to spend the night. It was awful, thinking that I would be in the hospital during my brother's wedding. Mom promised that she would bring the videotape over for me to watch after the wedding.

I fell asleep that night with a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I cried uncontrollably until I finally drifted to sleep. I knew why I was crying. 

I thought back to a few months ago. I had been shopping with one of my friends in Texas, getting a present for Brady and Mimi's wedding. The image I had seen that day had changed my life forever. I had cried myself to sleep that night too.

I awoke the next morning and the nurse came in, and seeing I was awake, went to bring Chris to my room.

"What's the matter? Have you finally decided that you can't make your hair look perfect?" Shawn said entering the room, carrying Christopher.

"Nothing," I said, wiping my eyes.

"I walk in on you crying, and you tell me nothing's wrong. What is it?" Shawn asked, walking over to the bed and placing Chris in my arms. 

"Nothing really," I said, smiling down at my baby.

"Alright then, I'm just making my rounds and the nurse told me you wanted to see him," Shawn said, checking everything he needed to check.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I asked Shawn as he got ready to leave.

"Sure, anything," Shawn said, turning back towards me.

"Close the door please."

"No problem. What is it?"

"You know how I said that Mark and I are moving back here?"

"Yeah, I remember Mimi telling me something like that last night."

"Well, WE are not moving back here, the kids and I are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mark and I are getting a divorce. A few months ago, I was shopping with Fran, one of my friends, when we saw Mark go into a store. I decided that I would sneak up on him and surprise him, but I was the one that got surprised. He was cheating on me."

"Belle, I'm sorry..."

I waved my hand in front of him for him to stop. "After a few choice words, I basically told him that if he wanted to stay married, then to come home, but if he wanted a divorce to never come home again. He came home that night, and I thought we were going to be okay, but then a few weeks, I saw him with her again, and we hadn't even spoken until yesterday when he met Chelsey and me at the airport. He wanted to keep his kids safe, he could not care less about me."

"Belle, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Shawn. I went through the same thing when we broke up, and I can get through it again."

"But we didn't have children. It was totally different. I always admired you. You always took care of everyone else's problems before yours," Shawn said, walking over to the bed and hugging me.

"And I always knew that no matter how much I tried to cover something up, you could always see right through me," I said, hugging him back. "If I ever needed you, now's the time."

"I'll be right here for you. Shoot, I have a wedding to get to. I'll see you later. If you need me, you know where I am," Shawn said, as he pulled away from the hug. "Belle, I'll help you get through this." Shawn said as he left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I really hope you like this chapter. It was a tough one to right. A little more serious than what I wanted, but I guess that's okay. Please read + review and tell me what you think will happen. Ideas are welcome too! 


	4. Chapter Four

We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do ~ Chapter Four

A Week Later...

"Chelsey, stop jumping on the bed! Your brother is trying to sleep," I said as I sat on the bed, rocking Christopher in my arms.

"Mommy's mean," Chelsey pouted as she sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to sit in time-out?"

Chelsey only shook her head in response to my question and pulled her Barbie doll from her bag.

"Mommy, when can I see Daddy?" Chelsey asked as she combed out the Barbie's blond hair.

"I told you sweetheart. Daddy is in Texas and he doesn't want us to come back," I said looking at my little girl and my sleeping son.

"Doesn't Daddy love me?" Chelsey asked as she laid her head against my arm.

"Honey, Daddy does love you. He loves you and your brother very much, but he just doesn't love Mommy anymore," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Mommy."

"It's okay, sweetie. Sometimes people need to cry," I explained to her.

"I love you Mommy, even if Daddy doesn't."

"I love you too, sweetheart," I said as I placed my arm around her. "Now listen sweetie, Aunt Mimi and Uncle Brady are supposed to be home in a couple of hours, so why don't you take a nap so you can play with your new cousin."

"Okay, Mommy. I love you," Chelsey said as she kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Chris," she said, kissing his forehead. "Mommy, I won't be mean ever again."

"You're not mean sweetie. I'm sorry if I yelled at you. I love you," I said, hugging and kissing my daughter with my free arm.

Chelsey climbed into the other bed and was soon asleep.

Knock! Knock!

"Who could that be?" I asked as I got up and went to the door to the hotel room. I opened the door to find my mother and father on the other side. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," I said as I stepped away from the door to let them in.

"Hey, sweetie! How are you doing? We didn't catch you at a bad time, did we?" my mother asked me as she followed me into the room.

"Oh no, Chelsey just went to sleep and Chris has been asleep for awhile now. I wasn't expecting you," I said, a little surprised to see them.

"We were just in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were doing," Dad said as he and Mom sat in the two chairs next to the window.

"When's Mark coming back?" Mom asked.

__

How am I going to tell them? I thought to myself. _Belle, you have to tell them. What am I saying? I can't let them know, at least not now. If I tell them, they'll want me to move in with them and as much as I love them, I can't put up with them and Chelsey and Chris._

"Oh, I'm not sure. We've were talking about a buying a house or maybe just renting an apartment for awhile."

"Honey, your mother and I moved out of the penthouse before you came. The electricity and everything is still connected. You could take it, it's a little too big for just your mother and me," Dad said, looking at me.

"Oh, that would be great!" I exclaimed.

"Well, sweetie, we can have your things shipped up here and have you moved in before Mark gets back," Mom said.

__

Oh my goodness! Now I have to tell them about Mark before they call and find out that Mark's not coming back, I thought to myself.

"Mom. Dad. I have something I need to tell you," I said, looking at both of them with smiles on their faces.

"What is it?" they asked in unison as the smiles washed off of their faces.

"Mark... Mark isn't coming back." 

There, you've said it. Now, let's see their reaction. No look of surprise? Something's wrong, I thought as the looks on my parents's faces didn't change.

"Belle, we've known for two days now. Fran called and asked how you were holding up. I told her fine, considering you had just given birth. That's when she asked how you were dealing with the divorce."

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been freaking out, trying to find a way to tell you and you knew all along!" I yelled, waking both Chris and Chelsey up. I stood up and paced the floor, trying to get Chris back to sleep.

"Granny! Papaw!" Chelsey yelled, seeing the two figures sitting in the chairs.

"Hey, sugar!" Dad said as he got up and picked her up from the bed.

"What did you bring me?"

"Nothing, but if your mother will let us, we'll take you over to our house and show you what we've got for you," Dad said, still standing by the bed.

"Why didn't you bring it?"

"Because then I wouldn't have a reason for you to come to our house," Dad whispered in a voice, still loud enough for me to hear.

"Can I please?" Chelsey said, flashing her puppy dog face.

"Go on. I'll be over in a little while," I said, smiling at her. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Oh, and if it's still possible, we'd like to take you up on that offer."

"It's yours," Dad said as my mother, father, and Chelsey left the hotel room.

"Let's go, Chris. We're gonna go see someone that is very important to you," I said as I grabbed his diaper bag and headed out of the hotel room.

I put Chris in his carseat and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. 

"Mommy's got something very important to tell somebody," I said as I drove down the street. I pulled into the driveway and took Chris out of the car and walked up to the front door. "This is it, Belle, you're about to change the lives of everyone around you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think is gonna happen. once again, ideas are welcome too, I basically know what I'm doing, but I've not written the next chapter yet. Please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do ~ Chapter 5

I pulled into the driveway and took Chris out of the car and walked up to the front door. "This is it, Belle, you're about to change the lives of everyone around you," I said as I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute," came a manly voice from behind the door.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a handsome man with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Belle! What are you two doing here?" Shawn said as he ran a finger from Chris's forehead to the tip of his nose.

"We just came by to see you. Sorry about not calling before we came," I apologized.

"That's all right. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be down in just a minute," Shawn said, leading us into the living room and then turning to leave.

I sat down on the couch with Chris in my arms. "Christopher, honey, that handsome man is very important to you. You see, he's your dad," I said as I smiled down at him.

"I'm his what?" Shawn questioned.

"Shawn, how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Just a minute, but it was long enough for me to hear that I'm his dad?" he said as his statement turned into a question of disbelief.

"That's right," I said, looking at him.

"And you didn't tell me? How?"

"Do you remember those two days we spent together when you came to Texas?" Shawn only nodded. "That's when."

"But how do you know he's mine and not Mark's?" Shawn questioned as he sat down in a chair to keep from passing out.

"Mark and I haven't slept in the same bed in over ten months. He's hardly ever home anyway. Between 'business trips', as we like to call them for Chelsey's sake, and his working late every night, when he did come home at night, he slept on the couch and left before anyone woke up," I said, making quotation marks with my fingers as I said business trips. "We've gone a month without even seeing each other."

"This is really a lot for me to take right now," Shawn said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Shawn, the only reason I told you was because we are moving back here and..." I said as Shawn interrupted me.

"Whoa! The only reason you told me?!" Shawn yelled. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you by taking Chris away from you when we moved back to Texas."

"And you'd rather me live my life without knowing that I had a son?" he questioned.

"No, I didn't want to hurt you like I did when I left for Texas. Philip told me how you took it when I left, but I just couldn't forgive you and come running back to you," I cried. I took my hand and wiped the tears from my face. "I didn't want you to get hurt again. I wanted you to know, believe me, I did. But I just couldn't stand to hurt you again. Shawn, when I realized my marriage was falling apart, you magically appeared, that's when I realized that you're the only man for me. The only man I will ever love. I love you, Shawn Brady, even if you don't love me," I cried, this time I didn't bother to wipe away the tears.

I didn't even notice Shawn had come to sit beside me until he wiped the free falling tears from my cheeks. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I could see his face. "I love you too. I always have. That's why I've never moved on with my life. Well, actually I tried to move on with my life, I even stood at the alter once, but I couldn't get through it without thinking of you. I remember that day because it made me realize how much I do love you. I was getting ready to say my vows and I blurted out your name. It was then I realized that I loved you and I ran out of the church and boarded a plane to go see you. I wasn't in Texas on business, I was there because of you. I love you," Shawn finished as he placed his lips on my lips and kissed me.

The moment was broken by Christopher's crying.

"I didn't even realize he was awake," I said, pulling away from Shawn. "He's a little cranking when he first wakes up."

"Here, let me hold him," Shawn said, reaching out his arms.

I put Chris, who was still crying, in Shawn's awaiting arms. He almost immediately stopped crying when Shawn held him.

I looked at them. It was almost as if Chris knew that Shawn was his father. He lay in Shawn's arms and smiled at him.

"He's smiling at me," Shawn said surprised.

"I noticed that. I think he knows that you're his father," I said, smiling at them. We sat there for a few more minutes, with Shawn's arm around me until Chris and I fell asleep in Shawn's arms.

"Belle, wake up," Shawn said as he kissed my cheek. "Your brother's on the phone."

"Hello," I said as I took the phone from Shawn.

"Hey, Belle. What's Shawn doing picking up your cellphone?" Brady asked, a little confused.

"Oh, I just came over to visit him and I must've fallen asleep," I replied.

"Well, I thought you were gonna meet us at the airport," Brady said, a little annoyed.

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot about that. Are you still there? I can be there in a couple minutes."

"No, Belle, it's okay. We're at Mom and Dad's house," Brady replied.

"Oh, Chris and I will be over in a minute. I can't wait to see Kirsten."

"Shawn can come over if he wants."

"I'll ask him. We'll be right over," I answered.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you go. See ya soon, Tink," Brady said.

"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone. "Shawn, we're gonna leave and go over to Mom and Dad's house. Do you wanna come?" I asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure," Shawn answered. "I'll drive if you want me too."

"Yes, please. I don't like to drive until I'm completely awake."

"Well, I think I can find a way to wake you up," Shawn said as he bent down and kissed my lips.

"Now, I'm awake," I smiled, breaking from the kiss. "But you can still drive."

We headed out the door and Shawn put Chris in his carseat and we were on our way to my parents's house. 

"Belle," Shawn said, breaking the silence in the car.

"Yes," I replied.

"Are you gonna tell everyone about me being Chris's father?" Shawn asked, glancing at me and then looking back at the road.

"Shawn, I want them to know, but I don't know how to tell them. It's bad enough that Mark and I are getting a divorce, but to tell them that WE had a child. I don't know about that," I said looking at him.

"It doesn't matter, Perfect Girl, as long as Chris knows that I'm his father, but we do need to tell everyone," Shawn said, placing a hand on my knee.

"I know, and we will tell them, as soon as I get up enough courage," I said, placing my hand over his.

"Anytime, I'll be there for you when you tell them," Shawn said, smiling over at me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at him.

We had finally arrived at my parents's house and were greeted by Brady and Mimi and their new little girl, Kirsten. We all headed into the house and Dad took Chris from my arms. As Shawn and I sat on the couch across from Mom, Dad, and Chris, Shawn placed his hand on mine and then pulled it back, not wanting anyone to see us. I grabbed his hand with both of my smaller hands and held it on my leg. He scooted closer to me and placed his arm around me. Chelsey saw this and immediately ran over to us.

"Shawn, do you wuv my mommy?" she asked innocently.

"Why do you ask that?" Shawn questioned, surprised at her question.

"'Cause when Daddy wuved Mommy he put his arm around her too, but Daddy doesn't wuv Mommy anymore," Chelsey answered, still wanting to know the answer to her question. "Well, do you?!" Chelsey said as her voice got louder, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"It's okay, tell her the truth," I whispered into Shawn's ear.

"As a matter of fact, I do love your Mommy," Shawn answered, smiling at me.

"And I love him too," I answered, smiling at my daughter and Shawn.

"How did you know I was gonna ask you?" Chelsey asked.

"I just know how you work little girl. Now come up here and give your Mommy a hug," I said as I picked her up. 

I looked around the room at everyone's stunned looks. Mimi and Brady were sitting in a chair with their mouths wide opened, and Kirsten whining in Mimi's lap. Mom and Dad were sitting across from us smiling, holding Chris who was wide awake, looking around.

"Yes, you heard us right, and you can close your mouths now," I said, smiling over at Mimi and Brady who immediately closed their mouths and Mimi started rocking Kirsten in her arms. "We also have something else that's very important to tell you, but we'll tell you after this little one goes to bed," I said, looking down at Chelsey who had fallen asleep. She had barely gotten a nap today because when she finally went to sleep, Mom and Dad had came over and awoke her. "Mom, can I put her down somewhere?"

"Yeah, just go put her down in the guest bed," Mom replied.

"I'll be right back," I said as I stood up and walked down the hallway.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Please review! Once again, ideas are welcome because I haven't written the next chapter yet. 


	6. Chapter Six

We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do ~ Chapter 6

I told everyone that night about Shawn being Chris's father, and to my surprise everyone took it pretty good. They were a little upset that I hadn't told them sooner, but I talked to them and they understood why.

A Year Later...

My relationship with Shawn has grown over the last year. We've become more than just friends, and Chelsey knows that Shawn is Chris's father. At first she didn't understand, but I told her she would understand when she got older, and for the first time, she didn't ask any questions.

"Shawn, we're home," I yelled as I walked into the penthouse carrying Chris.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Chelsey exclaimed, coming from the kitchen with grape jelly all over her hands and clothes.

"Chelsey! You've ruined your clothes! Where is Shawn?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm right here," Shawn said as he entered the room with grape jelly all over his white T-shirt.

"What in the world have you two been up to?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing at the sight in front of me.

"She was hungry when I picked her up from her school and she wanted to show me how she could make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but before I could get into the kitchen, she already had the jelly," Shawn explained.

"Chelsey, get upstairs. I'll be right behind you, and don't touch anything," I said as I placed my shopping bags and purse on the floor. "You," I said, pointing to Shawn, "take off that shirt before you get jelly all over my house."

"Yes, ma'am," Shawn laughed.

I gave him an annoyed glare and headed up the stairs with Chris still in my arms.

"Down," Chris said as he began to squirm in my arms. "Daddy," he said, pointing to Shawn.

"Shawn, watch your son until I get back," I said, placing Chris on the floor. He immediately ran to Shawn who had taken off his shirt and was holding out his arms.

I walked upstairs to find Chelsey in her bedroom, my old bedroom. I grabbed a clean outfit from her closet and took her into the bathroom. I ran the water in the bathtub and turned around to see her puppy dog eyes starring at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I bent down so I was eye level with her.

"You're mad at me," Chelsey replied. 

"No, of course I'm not mad. I'm just a little upset that you didn't wait until Shawn came into the kitchen."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she said, walking over to me and giving me a hug with her jelly covered hands and clothes. I gave her a hug and a kiss, forgetting about the jelly that now covered my clothes and hair. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll head downstairs to check on the boys, you know how much trouble they can get into when they're by themselves."

Chelsey smiled at me and then climbed into the bathtub. After I had helped her get cleaned up, she went into her room while I washed the jelly out of my hair. I went into Chelsey's room and found her sitting on her bed playing with her dolls.

"You ready to go downstairs and help me cook dinner?" I asked as I walked over to her bed.

"Can I really cook?" Chelsey asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but only if you'll let me help."

"Okay," she replied as she got off of her bed and headed downstairs.

"Hungry!" I heard Chris say as I came down the stairs behind Chelsey.

"Mommy's going to go cook now," I said as I walked over to where Shawn and Chris sat on the couch. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I've got to go home," Shawn said as he looked over at me.

"You can at least stay for dinner," I begged him as I put my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy stay!" Chris said, giving Shawn a hug.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave," Shawn said, looking over at Chelsey.

Chelsey immediately ran over and climbed onto the couch to give Shawn a hug. Although Shawn wasn't her father, Chelsey had grown close to him. She had spent endless hours with him over the past few months, growing closer to him everyday.

"Okay, but only because Chelsey talked me into it," Shawn said as Chelsey and I removed our arms from around his neck and Chris still hung on.

"Let's go cook, Mommy. Can we have macaroni and cheese?"

"Sure, but don't you want anything else with it?"

"Nope."

"How about some chicken and green beans?"

"Yum! Yum!" Chris smiled.

Chelsey and I headed to the kitchen and prepared dinner. Soon, we were all sitting at the table eating.

Beep! Beep!

"That's my beeper," Shawn said as he put down his fork and pulled his beeper from his pocket. He looked at it and then put it back in his pocket. "I've got to go. That was the hospital."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I stood from my seat to give him a kiss as he stood and walked over to my seat. He kissed me and then bent down and kissed Chris and Chelsey on their heads.

"I'll see you guys later!" Shawn said as he left the room.

At eight o'clock, Chelsey and Chris were both in the bed asleep. I was sitting in the living room watching t.v. when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" I said as I looked at the person in front of me.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter Seven

We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do ~ Chapter 7

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" I said as I looked at the person in front of me. He was bent down on one knee, holding up a ring box.

"Belle, will you marry me?" Shawn asked as he opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

I stood in shock for a few minutes before Shawn brought me back.

"Belle, are you there?" Shawn said, waving a hand in front of my face. He was now standing up in front of me.

"Yes," I nodded, tears falling from my eyes.

"Is that a yes you're here or yes you'll marry?"

"Yes, Shawn Brady, I'll marry you!" I exclaimed, putting my arms around his neck.

Shawn took the ring out of the box and placed it on my left ring finger before kissing my hand.

"I love you, Belle," Shawn said as he looked up at me.

"I love you, Shawn," I smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

The Next Morning....

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Shawn said as he entered my bedroom carrying a tray, followed by Chelsey and Chris.

"What is this?" I asked as Chelsey and Chris ran over to the bed. Chelsey climbed up beside of me and I picked up Chris and put him on the bed.

"Breakfast in bed," Shawn said as he placed the tray on my lap. "Chelsey picked that rose this morning all by herself."

"Thank you," I smiled as I looked at Chelsey, Chris and Shawn. 'Did you tell them yet?' I mouthed to Shawn.

Shawn shook his head before walking over to the window and opening the blinds.

"Chelsey, Chris, we have something to tell you. Shawn and I are getting married," I said as I looked at them to see if they understood.

"Like you and Daddy were?" Chelsey asked.

"Yes. Do you understand, Chris?"

Chris shook his head.

"Do you know how Uncle Brady is Aunt Mimi's husband?"

He nodded.

"Well, your daddy is going to be my husband, and he'll be living with us now."

"Daddy live here?" Chris asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling at Chris who had reached onto the tray and was now eating a piece of toast.

"So, how soon do you want to get married?" Shawn asked, smiling at me.

"Soon," I smiled back. "But, first we need to tell everybody. I don't want a big wedding though, I've already been through that once. Let's just have a small ceremony with only a few close friends and family."

"My family's not that small," Shawn said, sitting beside me on the bed.

"I know that. I'm just saying that I don't want to go all out and have a fancy wedding."

"We can just skip the whole fancy ceremony and just elope," Shawn said, looking at me to see my reaction.

"That's not such a bad idea," I said, looking at him.

"I have a business trip I have to go on this week, but if that's too soon, we can wait until the next trip."

"No, that would be great, but what about the kids?" I asked.

"They can come too. I'm sure the hospital will let me bring my family."

"By this time next week, you and I will be husband and wife," I said, smiling at him.

"Yep," Shawn said before he kissed my cheek. "We leave on Monday. That gives you today and tomorrow to get ready to go."

"I'll be ready," I smiled.

"I've got to go to work now, but I'll see you later. I love you. Bye," Shawn said, standing up to leave. "Bye, Chelsey. Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Shawn," Chelsey said.

"Bye-bye, dada!" Chris smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you liked it! Please review! : )


	8. Chapter Eight

We've Got A Lot Of Catching Up To Do ~ Chapter Eight

We broke the news to our family and friends and on Monday morning, Shawn, the kids and I were headed to Pigeon Forge, Tennessee to elope. Shawn had called in a last minute favor from one of his friends and we were to get married on Tuesday.

Tuesday Morning...

"Chelsey, come over here and let Mommy fix your hair," I said, sitting on the bed. I had already gotten ready and knew that it would be best if I waited until the last possible minute to dress Chelsey and Chris. She had wanted to get all dressed up, and she had managed to sleep with curlers in her hair last night. I took out the curlers and put her hair up into a barrette. I had helped her pick out a cute pink dress and she was excited about the whole thing.

"Sissy pretty," Chris said as Chelsey twirled around the room.

"Okay, guys, are you ready to go meet Daddy?" I asked as I stood up and tucked Chris's shirt back into his pants.

Twenty minutes later...

The music began playing and Chelsey and Chris walked down the aisle. I had wanted them to be involved in the wedding, so they were the flower girl and ring bearer. Once they had walked down the aisle, I started making my way towards Shawn. He had on a dress suit, and I wore a light pink dress.

"Do you, Shawn Brady, take Isabella Black to be your wife?" the official asked.

"I do," Shawn answered, smiling at me.

"Do you Isabella Black, take Shawn Brady to be your husband?"

"I do," I replied smiling back at Shawn.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Ew!" Chelsey said as Shawn and I kissed. She was still in the stage where she thought that boys had cooties.

"Thanks, Michael," Shawn said turning to look at the official.

"No problem. I see you guys later. Now go celebrate," Michael said waving us off.

We laughed and Shawn picked up Chris and I took Chelsey's hand and we left the chapel.

Eight Months Later....

"Shawn, I've got to pick Mark up at the airport at three today, so if you don't mind will you pick the kids up," I said as I walked into the living room.

"You know, I can go pick up Mark," Shawn said. I could tell that he was still annoyed at the fact that Mark was coming.

"That's nonsense, you have to work," I said smiling at him. "He knows you and I are married, he's just coming to see Chelsey. She hasn't seen him in almost two years, I think she deserves to see him."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just call me and I'll take a break and go pick him up."

"That's all right," I smiled at him. "I'm gonna take Chelsey to school. I should be back in an hour. I have a few errands to run. I'll see you when I get back," I said, bending down to kiss his cheek. "Chelsey, come on it's time for school," I called.

"I'm here," Chelsey said, walking down the hallway. "Bye, Daddy Shawn!" she smiled waving to him. She had started calling him that when her brother had started calling him Daddy.

"Bye, sweetie," Shawn said waving back.

Chelsey had no idea that Mark was coming to see her. It was sort of a birthday surprise for her. 

2:30 that afternoon...

I put Chris in the carseat and drove to Brady and Mimi's house. Mimi had agreed to watch Chris while I went and picked up Mark.

I walked into the airport and stood looking out the window while I waited on Mark to arrive.

"Hey," a man's voice said from behind me.

"Hi, Mark," I said, slowly turning around to reveal my eight month pregnant stomach.

"Wow," he said, staring at my stomach. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, actually it's a boy," I said placing one hand on one side of my stomach. "And a girl," I said placing the other hand on the other side.

"It looks like we've got a lot of catching up to do."

THE END

I hope you liked it. I know it was short. Please review and tell me what you thought about it! :)


End file.
